Pelampiasan Dendam
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: One-shot: Naruto kena semprot Ebisu-sensei. Karena para sahabat itu baik-baik, jadilah mereka setuju ngerjain Ebisu-sensei! Mo tau gimana? Read and reviews!


**Nmaa…kusebel banget ma guru tuh! Yeah, ini cerita pelampiasan gue minngu sebelum ujian! Situasinya emang mirip, tapi endingnya beda sama sekali. Secara gue takut ma gurunya gitu lhow!? Oke, enjoy!**

**Pelampiasan Dendam**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so do not hate me please…It's so obvious, after all.**

Di SMU Konoha yang damai dan tenang…hari ini ada tugas kerja bakti sekolah. Alasannya sih, buat kebersihan, tapi kenyataanya si kepsek Tsunade-sama nggak punya duit buat bayar petugas kebersihan buat bersiin sekolah. Jadilah anak-anak Konoha itu ngumpul di lapangan…

"Yak, murid-muridku tersayang…waktunya kerja bakti!" dan Tsunade-same memulai pidato ngaco bin aneh-nya ttg kebersihan.

"Yaelah tuh nenek-nenek…cerwet banget sih!" Naruto sebel sendiri di barisannya.

"Iya ya. Mulai aja napa, nggak usah pake ceramah gitu," sambung Kiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian bawa apa?" Tanya Lee yang memamerkan kantok kreseknya yang bolong itu (mungut dari mana sich?)

"Sama nih," Naruto dan Kiba nunjukin kantong kresek mereka yang black pearl (alah, black pearl. Bilang aja item…).

"Pembersih kaca," Neji nunjukin semprotan kaca di tanganya yang bertuliskan merk terkenal Kling (aselinya Cling, tapi Author males ngiklan.)

"Lap kaca aja," Sasuke ngeluarin lap kaca dari sakunya, diikuti dengan Shika and Chouji.

"Dasar cowok-cowok pemales!" cibir Ino dari barisan cewek "Contoh dong, sayangku bawa vacuum cleaner!"

Sai emang bawa vacuum cleaner-nya. Spontan orang-orang di sekitarnya ketawa ngakak karena keculunan makhluk satu itu (ketawanya tenggelam oleh suara bising murid lainnya, secara ini semacam apel gitu loh.)

"Lo lupa ya, sekolah kita nggak punya listrik?" ejek Shikamaru masih ngakak. PLN (atau yang bersangkutan) emang mutusin aliran listrik di sekolah itu soalnya anggaran listriknya dipake si kepsek buat judi.

"Lagian, apa nggak berat bawanya?" Tanya Tenten ngikik.

"Ah, bilang aja sirik!" bales Sai.

"Sakura-chan bawa apa?" Naruto berusaha mengganti topic pembicaraan sebelum Ino sama Sai ngamuk.

"Sama kayak Sasuke-kun, lap kaca," Sakura menunjukan lapnya "Hihihi. Kembaran sama Sasuke-kun, bo! Untung Shika ma Chouji lapnya warna polkadot!" batin inner Sakura.

"A-aku juga bawa lap…" kata Hinata mengeluarkan lap kacanya yang putih bersih seputih…(sensor. Tahu kan lanjutannya, girls?)

"Wah, Hinata…lapnya kayak baru. Kan saying, ntar kotor…" Kiba sirik.

"Nanti pulang-pulang juga dicuci. Jangan lebay deh lo," sela Neji.

"Ya sudah. Mulai bersih-bersihnya," akhirnya ceramah Tsunade selesai.

Murid-murid langsung mungutin sampah di selokan, di halaman, di kolong, di ventilasi, di hidung, di ketek…yah pokoke dimanapun boleh lah asal bisa bikin sekolah bersih! Naruto mah curang. Dia pake Rasengan buat ngerontokin daun-daun di pohon supaya keresek-nya cepet penuh and dia bisa cepet-cepet nyamperin cewe-cewe yang lagi lap kaca.

"Naruto curang!" seru Sakura dari pinggir teras kelas, lagi ngelap kaca bareng Hinata dan Tenten.

"Gue pengin cepet-cepet selesai!" makhluk berambut pirang jingkrak-jinhkrak itu ketawa-ketiwi puas.

Sampahnya dikumpulin di penimbunan sampah di depan sekolah, so Naruto dan beberapa anak lainnya yang juga udah selesai ngumpulin sampah menuju ke sana. Ebisu-sama lagi berdiri deket sana, ngawasin sampah anak-anak. Pas Naruto mau buang sampahnya, tiba-tiba…

"Stop!" Ebisu menghentikan Naruto.

Naruto berhenti dan dengan polosnya nanya, "Kenapa sensei??"

"Bocah mana kamu?" Tanya si mata empat itu.

"Bocah sinilah pak," shaut Naruto "Bukannya dah sering papas an di sekolah?" piker Naruto heran.

"Bocah sini mana?"

"Bocah SMU Konoha! Ih, sensei mah bego pisan euy…"

"Anak SMU Konoha nggak ada yang pake baju gitu!"

"Hah?"

Naruto ngeliat bajunya sendiri. Dia emang nggak pake seragam, melainkan jaket & celan oranyenya yang biasa di pake main. Bajunya kemarin di setrika Kushina tapi karena ditinggal ngobrol ma Kurenai, bolong deh. Hari ini baru mo dibetulin.

"Oh, ini sen'. Baju saya bolong."

"Ah, alesan kamu!"

"Lho, kan sensei nanya, ya saya kasih alesan ato jawaban ato apalah itu."

"Ngelunjak kamu ya!"

Jadilah Naruto kena marah Ebisu-sensei. Tuh orang sampai marahin Naruto sampe uratnya keluar di leher. Mana liurnya muncrat-mucrat ke muka Naruto lagi. Eww…jijay bo! Setelah dia capek n bosen nyeramahin Naruto, akhirnya dia bubarin deh.

"Ini hari terakhir kamu make baju itu, ya! Awas kamu!" bentak Ebisu-sensei sebagai salam perpisahan (!?)

"Iya sensei…" Naruto mangut-manggut aja "Kalo mami dah bisa nambalin bajunya ya…" tambah Naruto dalam hati.

Akhirnya Naruto balik ke kelas n ke temen-temennya dengan muka sebel n keki abis + manyun berat. Ngeliat dia gitu (meski udah terbiasa), temen-temennya langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Napa, Naru?" Tanya Chouji prihatin.

"Gue liat lo tadi kena omel Ebisu-sensei," tambah Sasuke.

"O ya? Kok bisa?" sambung Sai.

Narutopun menceritakan semuanya. Dia bahkan sempet ngeganti Ebisu-sensei dengan si piiiiip, si piiiiip, dan si piiiiip (disensor buat anak baik). Konco-konconya itu manggut-manngut tanda ngerti kekesalannya sama Ebisu-sensei, scara mereka pernah ngerasain hal yang sama.

"Yah, guru gila itu emang ngeselin," kata Tenten. Dia nginget-nginget waktu dia dimarahin soalnya cepolnya 'mengganggu' penglihatan si guru itu.

"Aku pernah dimarahin karena rambutku kepanjangan," sambung Neji.

"Itu emang salah elo," sahut Shika. Wong Neji emang jarang potong rambut kok!

"Aku juga dituduh ngecat rambut. Padahal ini kan aseli!" timbrung Sakura kesel.

"Tuh guru kayaknya udah keterlaluan deh," gumam Lee. Dia juga dah pernah dimarahin soalnya rambutnya terlalu ngebob (sori, fans lee…)

"Maksudnya?" Sai mulai mode kebegoannya.

"Naruto kan anak kepsek dulu, trus Neji juga anak keluarga jetset Hyuuga. Masa' dimarahin juga sich?" jelas Ino.

"Tunggu, jetset itu apaan?" Tanya Kiba dengan bloonnya.

Yang lainnya pada cuek. "Gimana kalo kita kerjain aja tuh guru? Stuju?" ajak Naruto.

"STUJU!!" semuany bersorak, kecuali si Sasuke ayam itu.

"Lho, nggak mau ikutan, Sasu?" Tanya Sakura kecewa.

"Ogah," sahut Sasuke. Secara rambut jingkrak g jelas dia itu blum pernah kena muncratan ceramah Ebisu-sensei gitu loh. Jadi dia nggak ada alesan buat bales dendam.

"Sasuke nggak kawan ih," cibir Lee.

"Bodo."

"Ntar nggak dapet traktiran Naruto lo," goda Tenten.

"Hah!?" Naruto, yang nggak merasa bilang apa2 ttg nraktir temen2nya itu kaget.

"Traktiran di Yakiniku Q," tambah Chouji. Dah ngiler aje die.

"UAPA!? Lo—mmmphhh!" si pirang jabrik itu keburu dibekep mulutnya sama Shikamaru and Kiba sebelum dia protes lebih lanjut.

"…" Sasuke menimbang-nimbang "Ya udah deh, gue mau."

"YEAH! Ayo kita bikin rencananya. Shikaaa, your job!" perintah Ino.

Akhirnya, setelah ngorek info dari Anko-sensei sama Asuma-sensei, tahulah konco-konco itu kalo Ebisu-sensei takut sama hantu. Shikamaru mulai buat rencana 300 langkah (busyet daah…IQ otaknya nambah tuh) dan mereka siap di pos masing2 setelah diberi tugas.

Mulailah jam pulang guru-guru SMU Konoha. Makhluk berkacamata itu (a.k.a Ebisu-sensei. Author males nyebutnya) pulang lewat jalan biasa. Malam ini jumat kliwon, jadi dia pengin cepet-cepet pulang biar nggak ketakutan lagi.

Rencana mulai.

PRANG!! Ebisu noleh. Tiba-tiba lampu jalan pecah. Kerjaan Kiba ama Chouji. Mereka ngelempar kunai ke lampu itu biar pecah. Herannya, si Ebisu nggak nyadar kalo ada kunai jatuh deket sana. Dia merinding trus ngelanjutin jalan.

BRET! Ebisu noleh lagi. Kayaknya ada kelebat putih di tikungan sono. Kerjaan Shikamaru sama Neji. Ebisu tambah mrinding and lanjutin langkahnya ke rumah.

HIHIHIHIHIHI…bulu kuduk Ebisu tegang kayak abis kesetrum (mang bulu kuduk tegang ya kalo kesetrum? Nggak pernah kena setrum sich). _OMG, suara apaan tuh?_ Ebisu mulai deh geratak-gerutuk giginya. Itu suara Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Hinata juga bersuara sich, tapi nggak kedengaran karna suaranya kekecilan.

ZZZTTTTT! Ebisu dah mulai baca ayat kursi sama tasbihan (hmm…mang dia bawa tasbih?). Tapi blum juga nyampe pertengahan surat, bunyi itu makin keras terdengar. Dan…

"HUWAAAAA!! Apaan tuh!?" teriak Ebisu kaget + pingsan ditempat. Mau tau itu apa? Ternyata itu vacuum cleaner-nya Sai yang dinyalain ma Chidori Sasuke, trus ditutupin sama kain mbulak (hasil dari kerja keras Hinata menjahit jadi satu lap kaca anak2 sekelas. Rela deh, asal bisa bales tuh Ebisu) dan jadilah hantu nggak jelas.

Naruto cs keluar dari persembunyiannya. Naruto dan Lee udah pake make up hantu, rencananya merekalah the last shocker supaya Ebisu jantungan (kejam!). Tapi toh mereka semua ngakak minus Sasuke, Neji dan Sai. 3 orang itu senyum dikit. Mereka semua ngelilingin Ebisu yang pingsan dengan puas.

"Mampus lo!" Lee nyumpah-nyumpah.

"Rasain! Makanya jadi guru jangan sok!" tambah Ino.

"Puas gue! Lega, legaaaa!" Naruto masih ngakak.

"Eng…a-anu…" sela Hinata.

"Napa, Hina?" Tanya Sakura, pause ketawanya bentar.

"Trus, sensei mau diapain?"

Semuanya kontan diem dan saling pandang. "Iya. Diapain yah?" Kiba ikut bingung.

"Seret aja pulang," usul Sai kejam.

"Mang ada yang tau rumahnya dimana?" Tanya Tenten.

Semua pada geleng-geleng and sweatdropped. "Gimana nih?"

Tiba-tiba Ebisu bangun, spontan remaja2 itu kaget dan treak. "WHOA! Orang mati bangkit dari kubur!!"

"Heh, enak aja kalian ngatain gue mati!" seru Ebisu sebel. Dia betulin kacamatanya dan ngeliat para remaja yang mengelilinginya itu. "Oooo…jadi kalian yang ngerjain saya…kalian piker kalian bisa kabur, hah?!"

"Duch, mati kita…" Sasuke nelan ludah.

"Kita? Lo aja deh, gue ngga!" disaat seperti ini si Neji (yang entah kenapa kehilangan sifat coolnya) masih bisa ngebanyol.

"Shika, ada plan g?" Tanya Chouji takut.

"Ada. Semuanya, plan Z!" seru Shikamaru.

"Apaaan tuh?" semuanya melongo. Nggak apal rencana2 Shika yang 299 itu selain main mission doing.

"Duh, gimana sich…plan Z, tauk…plan Z: ZELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN! LARIIIIIIIIIII!!"

Naruto cs lari kalang kabut ke rumah mereka sendiri sementara Ebisu make sejumlah Bunshin no Jutsu buat ngejer mereka.

**THE END.**

**Itu doang? Ya iyalah. Meski namanya pengalaman asli, endingnya yaitu Naruto ngerjain Ebisu itu nggak kejadian sama gue. Mana brani q ngelawan guru, btul sodara2?? Kalian bayangin aja endingnya sendiri. Mo Naruto cs kena hokum boleh, mo Naruto cs ngelawan balik Ebisu boleh. Option buat gue sih penginnya yang ke-2: Ebisu death di tangan Naruto cs. Abis q keki berat ma tuh guru! Alah, jadi curhat. Betewe eniwei busway…REVIEWS!**


End file.
